Interlude 1
You all make your way to what looks like a bar called the Under the Volus Floorboard. The bar is a very run down place, with a couple of tables and a bar. At the back of the bar there is a security door. Behind the bar there is a volus barkeeper. At the tables there are a couple of weakly looking human couple (likely red sand addicts), a suspicious looking krogan, a group 3 of batarians, and leaning on the wall next to the door is an armed human woman standing guard. There is an open seat near the back, but away form the door. Take a seat The four of you approach the empty table and all take a seat. At this time please RP your characters getting acquainted. Remember you guys literally just met. Bennies go to good RP. The volus "What do you want?" Ask about the door: *''"That is none of your concern. Are you gunna buy something or not?" *''Succesful intimidate/persuasion: ''"If I say anything that girl over there will kill me. Talk to her if you want to really know." *''Succesful intimidate/persuasion with raise: ''"It's the headquarters to a vigiliante group. They keep me safe and pay well, so I let them use the back rooms.... I've said to much." *''Fail: ''"Are we going to have problems? Buy something or leave." ''Inventory: *''Ryncol - 50 credits - If player consumes in battle, character gain the Hardy ability for 2 rounds and 1 wound removed, while taking a -1 to Agility, Smarts, Shooting, and Fighting. After second round a spirit check must overturn the negative effects and gain a +2 charisma, failing does the opposite and -2 charisma. Lasts the encounter. Outside combat, spirit check to decide the +/-2 charisma and if Smarts bases skills temporarily go down a dice or not. (d4 min.) *''Batarian Ale - 20 credits - ''If player consumes in battle, character gets 1 wound removed, while taking a -2 to Agility, Smarts, and Shooting. After first round a spirit check must overturn the negative effects and gain a +1 charisma, failing does the opposite and -1 charisma. Lasts the encounter. Outside combat, spirit check to decide the +/-1 charisma and if Smarts bases skills temporarily go down two dice or not. (d4 min.) *''Rocket fuel cocktail - 15 credits - If player consumes in battle, make a -2 spirit check. Success means player goes into drunken rage and recieve +2 to fighting, shooting, and +4 damage, but a -2 to smarts and smart abilities. Fail results in the player being shaken, and -2 to all attributes and skills. Outside combat, results in -2 charisma, smarts, and all skills. *''Noodles - 15 credits - Can only be consumed outside of combat, removes a wound and +2 to agility and spirits. *Bread - 5 credits - Can only be consumed outside of combat. Eating 4 removes a wound and +2 to agility and spirits. *Water - 10 credits - +2 to healing rolls to stablize and incapacitated ally. The humans As you approach the humans begin to tweak out. One of them speaks up: "Hey... hey guys. We don't want any trouble. You hear? Please just leave us alone." ''Investigating can bring up information: *''Asked about nervous: "If you can't tell.... we... we're... uh... Well, let's just say, we own money to a group of pirates for their.... uh.... product and if we don't pay them back.... they'll take us as slaves. So we're just trying to enjoy our last few nights of freedom together." *''Asked if they want help: "''What? You'd help us? You don't even know us? I mean, yes of course you can help us. We own them over 1,500 credits in debt. They're base is in the Zeta District, maybe you can go and talk to them and pay our debt for us? We'd be forever greatful." Scene 3. *''If the batarian pirates have been eliminated they simply, get up and leave when you approach. The krogan The krogan looks at you all as you all approach. You notice he doesn't have legs: "What an unusual group you are. What are you guys the traveling circus or something? Just kidding, the name is Grog. What can I do for you?" *''Asked what he does: "Me? Well, I guess you could say I know things. I have eyes and ears all over Omega and know evey new face that come here and what they carry. Including Ish Gurji and rare species But using my information does have a price. Whatta ya say, you wanna know something?" **Corgi - 600 credits - the group of dognappers is a black market group called the Vendors. They're protected by Aria T'Loak though so if you have any connections with her, I'd talk to her before going after them. If not, you might want to look into getting a shuttle before pursuing your puppy. I can connect you with a good smuggler pilot if you want." Go to scene 5'' **Ish - 1,500 credits - "Ish, from what I've heard, has been slowly building up support in the quarintine zone. He's got big plans. Omega is just his launching pad, he wants the whole Terminus Systems under his control. Rumor has it he's supposedly working with the geth. Go to scene 6 **''Notes: Successful persuasions will result in a 15% reduction. Failure or attempted Intimidate results in an 15% increase.'' The batarians The batarians will simply ignore you no matter what. Succesful Intimidate will result in them leaving, Failure they simply laugh and continue their conversation. The door As you all approach, the girl stands: "What can I do for you boys?" A d6 in notice: She puts a hand on her pistol. Dialog options: *"This ole room here? Oh it's just the volus' office. He pays me to guard the door so no one goes in." *''If the volus has already told them.'' "That son of a bitch. I'd wring his neck if he had one... continue from successful persuasion." *''Successful Persuasion: "Alrigth, since you guys don't look like complete scumbags, this is the headquarters of the Brotherhood of Justice. We are currently accepting applications if you're interested in learning more? **''Yes: ''She pushes a button behind her, looks into the camera above the door and gives a thumbs up. A little slit in the door opens up, the girl gets close and whispers something. The door then opens, a heavly armed krogan opens the door. ::: "Get in." ''Go to Scene 4 . *'No: "If you change your mind you know where to find us." As you walk away, Aria's guards from before burst through the door. "Come with us, now" Scene 2.1. Or fight back using the guards in 2.2 *''If players have taken out the batarian pirates: The girl begins to smirk. "Heard what you did to the Sons of Khar'shan. We like your style boys, interested in cleaning up Omega a little more?" ''Same options as the Successful Persuasion diologue. Go to scene 4.